Our Crazy Family
by lynnr5
Summary: Pretty much a bunch of one-shots based off Auslly's family in the future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: These are just some one-shots about Austin and Ally and their crazy family. Please read; thank you.

* * *

Austin and Ally have three children;

Kylar Andrew Moon- fifteen years old

Rylynn Alexandria Moon- six years old

Devin Ian Moon- three years old

Austin and Ally- thirty-five years old

* * *

"Mommy," Rylynn called, running down the stairs to the master bathroom where her mom was getting ready.

"Yes, sweetie?" Ally looked towards her daughter, pushing the earring into her ear.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, turning in circles. Today the Moon's were getting their Christmas pictures done, so they were all dressing nice.

Ally had on black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a red cardigan with her silver pumps on. Her ultimate goal was for them to all have a black themed color with the red accent color simply because it was Christmas time.

Ally examined the black dress her daughter was wearing. "Oh, you look gorgeous!" Ally exclaimed, walking over to her. "Now, since I'm ready, how about I do you hair."

Rylynn walked over in front of her mother who was now putting the curler in her hair, turning the slightly wavy pieces of hair into curly bunches. After Ally had finished, she placed a red headband on top of the brunette curls.

"Beautiful," she whispered, smiling to Rylynn who smiled back, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Devin," Ally called from inside the bathroom to the bedroom that was connected, "get off you're ipad and come here."

He obeyed, jumping off his parents huge bed and running into Ally's legs. "Okay bud, let's get you dressed."

Ally grabbed the red sweater and black pants from the closet and began to dress him.

"Hey, babe." Ally looked up to see Austin walking in. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and helped her up from the spot on the ground where she was kneeling to dress Devin.

"Hey. You look really nice." She smiled at her husband and picked up Devin off the ground.

"Yeah, but it's really uncomfortable," he complained, itching the black sweater he was practically forced to wear. Ally glared at him.

"But, it's for you, so I'll deal."

She smiled. "That's what I thought, mister." She handed him his red sneakers. "Here, wear these. I want my husband to be a least a little happy with out Christmas pictures."

"You're the best!" He smiled and this time kissed her on top of her head, than walked over to the sink where he began to brush his teeth.

Kylar walked into the bathroom, joining his mother, father, sister and brother. "Mom, do I have to wear this?" he asked, looking down at the red sweater and black pants that his brother was also wearing.

Austin looked over at Ally, who had a sad look on her face. "Yesh youdo," Austin said, the toothbrush still in his mouth.

Kylar looked towards his father. "What?"

Austin spit out the contents that were in his mouth into the sink. "Yes, you do. You're mother spent a lot of time planning this. Please just go with it."

"Fine," he groaned, walking out of the bathroom.

"Teenagers," Austin said, sitting down on the chair in the bathroom. "You look beautiful, Rylynn."

"Thanks Daddy!" She smiled, running over to him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back, smiling up to Ally as she did so. Rylynn released from the hug, but stayed in her fathers lap.

"You almost done, hon?" he asked Ally, watching as she fixed her curled hair. "You look perfect."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thank you." Ally picked up Devin, and Rylynn followed her parents out of the bathroom, and too the car where Kylar had already been waiting for them.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Kylar said as they drove off.

"It's alright Ky. Your father was the same way." She smirked at Austin whilist he just laughed and continued watching the road.

"I'm still like that if you haven't noticed," Austin told them, still laughing.

When the Moon's family made it to the beach; where they were having there pictures done, they walked over to the woman who was doing their pictures.

"Hello Moon's!" she greeted, smiling. "I'm Jenny, I'll be your photographer. Are we ready?"

Ally nodded, grabbing ahold of Devin's hand, Austin holding Rylynn's hand and Kylar following alongside his parents and Jenny.

"Okay, we're going to use this hammock for the pictures, is that okay?" she asked, using her hands to take mental pictures.

Ally looked around at her family, smiling. She was always excited to do things with her family and that was one of the things Austin loved about her. "Perfect."

"Great. Now, Dad sit right there," Jenny pointed towards the middle of the hammock, "and Mom sit kind of half on his lap."

Ally hopped onto the hammock, doing as Jenny said and sat half of her body on Austin.

"Okay, you," she pointed at Kylar, "sit on the left of Dad." He nodded, hopping up to join his Dad.

Jenny next had Rylynn sit next to Ally and Devin lay in the middle on top of Austin and Ally. Devin's hands reached up to his parents, one hand on Austin's cheek and the other on Ally's.

"You guys look great. Let's take some pictures!"

She snapped a few of the pose they were in, going from different angles.

"These are great! just a few more and we'll be done for the day." She smiled at the adorable family. "I want you guys all to make a fist and put them in the middle. It makes a wonderful family picture."

They all did so, there hands pushing against each other while she snapped some pictures.

"We're all done for the day so Mrs. Moon, to get these pictures all you'll need to know is wait until I email you the price and what website I'll put the pictures on. We'll go from there."

Ally nodded. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. Have a great day Moons."

* * *

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Austin asked the kids while Ally was in the bathroom.

"I guess not," Kylar replied. "As long as Mom is happy."

"Exactly. She can get emotional easily, so we can't upset her, okay?"

They all nodded.

"Mommy!" Rylynn shouted as her mother walked back into the living room. Ally's eyes lit up at the sound of her daughter.

"Hey, sweetie. What is it?" she asked her daughter, bending down to reach her height.

"I love you! We all love you!" she yelled, hugging her mother.

"Aw," she whispered. "I love you all, too."

Devin ran over to them, putting his arms around his Mom and sister. "Huggy!" he shouted.

Kylar laughed, walking over to the group hug. "I guess I'll join, because I love you all too."

Austin smiled at his beautiful family before his eyes. "You guys are the best family a man could ask for," Austin said, walking over to Ally and his children where he wrapped his arms around the whole bunch, tightly squeezing.

"You guys are better than pancakes, better than my precious guitar and better than video games!" Ally giggled at his childish behavior.

Once they pulled away from the group hug and all the children had gone their own way, it was only Austin and Ally. Ally began to cry.

"Ally," Austin asked, worried, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Austin. It's just- oh I love you so much!" she exclaimed, burying her head in his chest and wrapping her arms around his back.

"I love you, Ally, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, I was just imagining Auslly's family when they're older, so these are just cute little one-shots about just that!**

**Review, yo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin and Ally have three children;

Kylar Andrew Moon- fifteen years old

Rylynn Alexandria Moon- six years old

Devin Ian Moon- three years old

Austin and Ally- thirty-five years old

* * *

"C'mon guys, we've got to get home. Dad's probably home already and we've been here for hours," Ally said, pushing the stroller through the mall.

"Mom, can we please go to the Nike store? There are some new shoes I want!" Kylar explained, watching his Mom roll her eyes.

"Fine. But only if we can go to Victoria Secrets afterwards. I need to spice it up with Dad," she said, winking sarcastically.

"Mooom," Kylar groaned, feeling embarrassed, "I don't want to know about your personal life with Dad."

She giggled. "Sorry, but seriously. Nike store, Victoria Secrets and we're out of here, got it?" she asked, looking back and forth at all of her kids.

They all nodded in unison.

Rylynn walked behind her mother, playing with the stuffed animal Ally bought her.

"You like that, Ry?" Ally asked her. Rylynn nodded, smiling up at her mother. Ally loved when her children were happy. It warmed her heart.

As soon as Kylar got the shoes he wanted, which cost around $200, they walked into Victoria Secrets where Ally picked out seven pairs of underwear.

"Are we ready?" Ally asked, the family walking out of the store.

"Yes," they, once again, all said in unison.

"Great." Ally smiled, leading her children out of the store.

* * *

"You're home!" Austin exclaimed as Ally, Rylynn, Kylar and Devin walked in from the back door.

"We did a hell lot of shopping today," she said, holding the many bags in her hands. "How was your time at the studio? she asked.

"Good. I actually recorded something today. It was a lot of fun," he replied, walking over to his tired wife.

He moved his hands to her shoulders, massaging her. "You feel tense."

"Well, shopping for four hours with three kids is stressful, ya know."

He nodded. "I bet."

"Mommy," Devin whined, pulling on the bottom of her skirt, "I'm hungry."

"Okay, c'mon, let's go make you some lunch," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Ally!" Austin called. She turned around. "Can you make me a peanut butter sandwhich with no crust?" he asked.

Ally giggled. "You're such a child. But yes, I will."

"Thank you, babe." He blew her a kiss which she pretended to catch in her hand for his sake.

"Mhm," she replied, taking Devin into the kitchen.

"Now what would you like, Dev?" she asked, ruffling his blonde hair.

"Peanut butter sandwich, like Daddy!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Okay. How about you go sit down and you're food will be ready in a minute."

Ally finished up, setting the sandwiches on the table. "Let me go get Daddy. I'll be right back."

"C'mon Daddy, lunch is ready." She smiled at him.

"Yeeeah!" he exclaimed, running into the kitchen.

Ally leaned against the counter, a rag in her hand, watching as Austin and Devin talked while eating their sandwiches.

Austin and Devin finished up, so Austin let the little boy go and brought the plates over to the sink.

"Rinse them off and put them into the dishwasher please," she told him, still leaning against the counter.

"Ugh, fine." He did as she said, putting them into the dishwasher.

"Thank you, baby," she said, smiling.

Austin came up behind her and hugged her. "Anything for you."

"You're such a sweetheart," she whispered, turning her head to kiss his lips.

"Aw."

"Ew."

Austin and Ally suddenly broke apart, looking at Kylar and Rylynn who had just entered the kitchen.

Ally blushed a deep red. "Sorry."

"No, Ally, don't be sorry. We're married, we're allowed to do this," Austin said, patting his wife's back.

He brought his lips down to her, passiontley kissing her in front of _the children._

"Austin!" she yelled when he finally pulled off her, "please don't do that in front of the children ever again!"

"Sorry," he whispered.

Kylar sat in the corner gagging and Rylynn was smiling. "I can't wait to get married!" Rylynn exclaimed, running out of the kitchen, Kylar following.

"She's never getting married. I don't trust boys with my daughter," Austin told Ally.

"Oh hush. She'll get married and have a family just like we did," she told him, moving her arms to his shoulders where she held on.

They both laughed. Well, they were finally alone again at least.

* * *

Ally walked out of the bathroom in sweat pants and a big t-shirt, wiping the makeup off her face.

"Devin and Rylynn are asleep and Kylar's out with his friends," Ally told Austin, slipping her glasses on her face. "It's just us now."

"Great. Now come join me," Austin said, patting the spot next to him on the bed. He was also dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.

Ally pulled back the covers and crawled into bed next to Austin. Her head lay on his chest and their legs were tangled together. "You're really warm," she told him, making herself comfortable.

"And you're cold. But that's my job, right? To make sure you're okay."

She smiled. He was such a gentleman.

He turned and kissed her lips, pulling her closer to his body.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, pulling her shirt up slightly. "Even after three kids, you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

She looked into his eyes, giving him a wide grin. "You're so sweet, baby. Why can't every guy be as sweet as you?"

"Because then," he whispered, looking at her, "you'd be with someone else and I wouldn't have anyone to cuddle and love and care for."

"Aw, Austin." She brought her fully-manicured hands up to his head, playing with his hair. He loved when she did that

"This is my second favorite thing to do. Spend time with you," she told him, her hands still in his hair.

He was confused. "Well? What's your favorite thing to do?" he asked.

"Spend time with my family. _Our_ family." Ever since Ally had Kylar, she was a family woman. Always put her family before herself.

"Me too babe, me too."

And with that, the two turned out the light and went to sleep.

Together.

* * *

**A/N- I could turn this into more of a story, with more of a story line-**

**or I can continue the one-shots.**

**Which do you want?**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I've decided to keep doing the one-shots BUT they will connect to the next chapter in a way.**

* * *

Ally lay in the bedroom with hot tears streaming down the side of her puffy cheeks. She was trying her best to muffle the sound as she didn't want her children to see her like this.

Austin held her all night, trying to relax her the least bit. He kissed her, touched her, whispered to her. Nothing seemed to be working. He knew it was because her father left to go to England to see some family for a while and Ally was upset because that was her only family other than himself and their kids.

Devin ran into the bedroom which caused Austin to jump right up from his spot on the bed next to Ally.

"Daddy?" Devin frowned, rubbing his eyes and looking towards the bed where his mother lay, her hair splaying across her face. "Is Mommy okay?"

"She's just a little upset, buddy. C'mon, I'll put you back to bed. I can read you a book and you'll be out in no time." Austin sat down in front of him, brushing through his blonde hair.

Devin was still frowning. "Okay," he whispered.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back," he told his young son before walking over to Ally.

"Hey," he muttered, pushing strands of hair from her face. He kissed her cheek. "Devin's really upset seeing you like this."

She opened her eyes. "Please," she whispered, "tell him I said goodnight and that I love him with all my heart."

"Will do. Try to relax, babe, please?"

"I'll try," she whispered.

"Thank you." He made his way back to Devin. "Mommy say's goodnight. She says she loves you, too."

Devin jumped up and down. "Sleepytime now?"

Austin picked up the small boy and brought him to his bedroom that happened to be right across from the couples' bedroom.

"Daddy? I don't want a book tonight. Can you tell me a story?" he asked in his cute toddler voice.

"Sure, bud, what do you want me to tell you about?" he asked, tucking Devin into his bed.

"When you and Mommy met!"

Austin smiled. This was one of his greatest memories. "Well," he began, "her father owned a store, a music store. I was playing the drums... with corndogs, and she was angry with me..."

Austin went on with the story of the first time they met. Devin's eyes widened and his mouth was agape. He was very interested in it all.

He finally came to the end of the story, seeing as he was getting tired, as well as Devin. "And when my hand and her hand touched on that piano, the first time we wrote, I knew I was in love with her."

Devin lay down, closing his eyes. "Goodnight Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Dev. Goodnight and sweet dreams!" he commented, walking out the door and back to his bedroom.

Ally was crying still. He could tell she was trying to muffle them and that was one of the worst things to do. Try to hide the fact you're crying.

"Ally," he whispered, pulling her into his lap. That's when she broke, began hysterically sobbing. "Shh."

"I'm s-sorry Austin. I-I can't c-control myself right n-now. P-please don't l-let me go," she cried, wrapping her arms around his large figure.

"I won't. Ally, I told Devin about the day we met. Wasn't that a great day? Although you hated me. Do you remember how much you hated me? You called me a name... what was it? Did you call me a chipmunk?"

"Weasel. I called you a weasel." She giggled.

Wait she giggled?

"Did I hear that laugh?" Austin asked, his eyes shining bright.

Again, she laughed. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, clueless to the fact he made her feel better.

"For making me feel good. I can't be sad when I'm around you," she told him, moving her hands to his hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy!" Devin yelled, wobbling into their bedroom.

"Hey buddy." Austin stood up and walked over to him.

"Mommy better?" he asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Mommy's all better," he said, smiling at him.

"Yay! I'm hungry," he said, latching onto his legs.

"Well than we should get you something to eat, right bud?" he picked up the boy, looking back at Ally who slept peacefully.

He took his son downstairs and put him on the counter. "Be careful, now. I don't want any accidents to happen. Your Mom will flip."

Devin chuckled, clapping his hands together as he watched his dad make pancakes.

Austin finished up, handing Devin a pancake and a bowl of fruit. "How's that?"

"Yum Daddy!"

"Morning Dad," his brunette daughter and blonde son said in unison as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Good morning children," Austin said, laughing as he set plates on the table for everyone. "Sit, sit."

Rylynn and Devin joined happily but Kylar rolled his eyes. "Daadd, I wanna go watch basketball." Yeah, definitely his son.

"Please, Kylar? Your Mom is already upset and she would love it if we could all be together," Austin whined as if he was still a teenager(which he still acted like).

"Fine. But, you have to take me to a Heat game and I want court side seats."

Austin rolled his eyes, but easily agreed to it. He couldn't _not _go to a Heat game. "Okay, I will just sit down."

Kylar smiled and sat down next to his little sister.

* * *

Ally yawned and pulled herself out of bed. Who knows what time it was by now.

She pulled the pink robe on her body and walked down the steps, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she gracefully stepped on the carpeted floor.

She could hear the giggles, the nice laughter of her family in the other room. Not going in there would break her heart, so she walked in, catching the eyes of everyone in the room.

"Well, hello sleepyhead," Austin chuckled as he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning Ally," Kylar said, watching as his father glared at him for calling Ally by her first name.

"Good morning you." Ally walked over to him and kissed him atop the head.

"Ugh, Mom, stop," he groaned.

She giggled. "I love you, first born."

He couldn't ignore that. It was his mom, after all. "I love you too, Ally."

Ally rolled her eyes. "That's mom to you."

"Mommy?" Rylynn stood up on her chair and faced Ally who was now taller than her mother, "Are you okay now?"

"How did you know I wasn't okay?" she asked, caressing her daughter's soft skin.

"I heard you crying and daddy told me why. I'm sorry, Mommy." She wrapped her arms around Ally and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I love all of you!" Ally cheered, looking around at all the faces that were smiling back at her.

Ally watched as Devin shoved strawberries and blueberries into his mouth, making a reddish colored stain around his mouth. "Aren't you a mess?" She walked over to him and dabbed his mouth and cheeks with a paper towel to clean off the excess juice.

She picked up Devin, placing him on her hip. "Thanks for feeding them, Austin."

"Anytime. I didn't want to bother you, and what does it hurt me to make breakfast once instead of you? You're always busy with the kids, I decided to give you a break." He kissed her on the forehead.

"You're so sweet," she blushed, looking at him. "Can I have some food, I'm starving!"

"Of course." She watched as he flipped more pancakes and set them on the counter. The kids dashed out of the room, following one after another. It had always seemed as if Kylar did what he wanted, Rylynn copied him and Devin copied her.

Ally sat at the counter and ate and small-talked with Austin.

"Can I have another one?" she asked, grabbing for more.

He laughed and handed her another pancake. "You're eating a lot."

"I know. And I know why, too," she said, trying not to giggle.

"What do you mean?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Austin! I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed and smiled wide at her husband.

His mouth gaped and his eyes widened. "Seriously? This is great, Ally! We're gonna have the huge family we've always wanted!" he gasped, hugging her tightly.

"I know! You think we can take care of 4 kids?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm just so happy," he began as he smiled wider, "you're pregnant!"

"Yep, Austin. I'm pregnant," she giggled.

"I know this is the fourth time I've been told this news, but I'm just so excited!"

"I am, too, Austin," she smiled, reaching her arms out to hug him.

Austin felt a spark of fire ignite in his lungs. He was just so _happy._

* * *

**A/N: Aw, how cute. This story is about their family and adding members will make it better and longer.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! Fourth chapter(: **

**Ally is now 3 months pregnant. Just decided to tell you that for the story line.**

* * *

"Well Devin, it's just you and me. Do you want to go do something?" she asked the little blonde boy.

"Hmm," he thought out loud, "can we draw a picture of all of us? You, daddy, Kylar, Ry and me?"

"Sure!" Ally replied, following him up the wooden stairs and into the game room.

Devin helped Ally scoop up a piece of white paper and red construction paper and pulled out the box with supplies such as colorful crayons, markers and colored pencils. Ally opened up another box to reveal little stickers that could be stuck on the paper, as well. Everything was spread out on the small, wooden table so that they could easily work.

"Do you want to draw Daddy first?" Ally asked.

Devin nodded and picked up a black marker. He scribbled the outlines of a tall person, his dad, and drew a t-shirt, jeans and some sneakers on him.

"You color," Devin demanded.

Ally grabbed a yellowish crayon from the box and colored in Austin's hair, making sure it was neat. As she finally finished coloring in his body, Devin picked up the black marker and started to outline another smaller body which she guessed was her.

After the two finished making the family portrait, which Ally thought was completely adorable, Devin held it up for Ally to see. "It's wonderful!" Ally exclaimed, "Rylynn should be home soon. She'll love it."

Her favorite part of the picture would be where Devin got too tired to draw himself a face, he stuck a sparkly blue smiley face sticker and added his blonde hair to it.

Ally scooped up Devin and brought him downstairs to the living room where the tv was currently playing something he was intrested in. "Mommy, mommy! I wanna watch tv!"

She laughed, setting him down on the floor. He toddled over to the couch and pushed himself onto the couch, staring intently at the television.

_Ding, dong._

Ally ran over to the door and opened it, revealing Rylynn. She waved to the mother in the car who had dropped her off and they drove off.

"Hey honey." Ally hugged Rylynn and kissed the top of her head. "We missed you all day."

"Hi, Mommy! I missed you, too."

Rylynn followed Ally into the kitchen where she began cooking dinner. She sat on the counter and told her mother everything that had happened today.

"And then Melissa told me that Landon has a crush on me. What does that mean?"

Ally grinned, trying to imagine her daughter having a boyfriend when she was older. "It means that he likes you. A lot."

"Really?" Rylynn exclaimed. "Maybe we'll get married one day! Like you and Daddy!"

Ally laughed. "Maybe so."

"Hey." Kylar walked in through the back door and threw his backpack on the floor.

Ally threw down her towel and ran over to him. "Hi, Ky." She wrapped her arms around her taller son. "You're getting so big... and tall."

Kylar rolled his eyes, but being the good son he was, hugged her back. He couldn't disappoint his mother. "Mom, I've been taller than you for 3 years," he said, laughing.

"I know, but you're getting taller and taller! Just don't outgrow your Dad."

"I'll try not to," he laughed.

Devin ran into the kitchen, holding the little family portrait him and Ally had made earlier. "Rylynn, Kylar," Devin yelled. "Look what me and Mommy made!"

Kylar held the thing up and saw 5 little people drawn, all with their names right above their heads. Dad, Mom, Kylar, Rylynn, Devin.

"This is cute, little me," Kylar said, high-fiving Devin.

"Little me?" Ally asked.

"He's like a little me! He's got the blonde hair, big, brown eyes- we look a lot alike," he explained to his mom.

"Oh, okay." Her hands rubbed up and down the bump on her tummy. This was the fourth time she'd experience pregnancy, but every time it had a way of amazing her in an all new way. "Maybe you'll be a girl, and you'll look like Ry, hmm?" she whispered.

"I hope so!" Rylynn jumped up and down, her purple dress flying around her.

"We'll see," she smiled.

* * *

"When is he going to be here?" Ally sighed, exasperated. She was tired and pregnant.

It was 8:45 and Austin still wasn't home. She tried texting him and calling him, but he didn't answer either. Not only was she worried about him, she was scared what he was doing.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Devin whined.

"Yeah, can't we eat?" Kylar groaned.

"No," Ally snapped. The 3 weren't used to their mom getting mad. She was always happy. "We have to wait until Dad gets home."

She held her head in her hand and shakily sighed.

"Sorry..." Kylar muttered, walking upstairs with Rylynn following after him.

Devin watched as his older siblings walked upstairs, and scared from his Mom's snapping, went upstairs, too.

"Table for one, huh?" she asked, feeling her body shake uncontrollably. He said he'd be home by 5:00... and it was 8:50.

She grabbed the ice cream from the freezer and devoured it as she shook in sobs. Not only did she not know where the hell Austin was, all of her children were mad at her and she was already emotional enough.

After she had enough, she went to her bedroom and changed into sweats, laying in bed.

"9:10," she whispered, "and he's still not home."

* * *

Austin opened the back door, carefully shutting it behind him.

"Dammit." He checked his phone. "9:00."

He snuck upstairs to see Kylar, Rylynn and Devin. For some odd reason, they were all in Kylar's room, sleeping.

"Hey..." he whispered, shaking his oldest son. "Wake up, please."

His eyes popped open and trained on his father, full of anger. "Where the hell were you?"

"Excuse me?" Austin asked, angry at his son's choice of words.

"No, Mom practically went crazy not knowing where you were. She was having a panic attack while you were out!" Kylar yelled. "I've never seen Mom get angry at us for something we didn't do."

Austin suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Maybe he shouldn't have gone out to drink with Dez... and maybe he shouldn't have turned off his phone, as well. "Shit..." he whispered. "I really messed up."

Rylynn woke up next to her big brother and rubbed her eyes. "Daddy?" she asked, hazily, "you're home!"

"Yeah, kiddo, I'm home." He smiled for her. "How's Mommy."

Rylynn stared at him. "Scary!"

"Oh, no, you're Mommy's not scary. She was just upset." He explained.

"Because of you!" Rylynn pointed at Austin. "She was mean because you weren't home!"

Austin nodded. "I know, and I'm so sorry. I'm gonna go talk to her... goodnight, I love you."

Rylynn smiled. "Goodnight Daddy. I love you!"

Kylar just turned over and whispered a 'goodnight.' It upset Austin, but he knew if had told Ally where he was that they wouldn't be mad at him. It was his own fault.

* * *

"Ally..." Austin whispered, walking into the bedroom where she lay, her glasses on and a book in front of her face.

"Austin?" She set down the book and looked up at him. "Where were you?" she asked, angry and relieved.

"I was out with Dez," he replied, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Austin!" she yelled, "I can't believe you right now! You could've at least called me and let me know!"

"I know, Ally. It was dumb. I was selfish, and only thought about myself."

"If only you would've given me a call... I yelled at the kids," Ally whined, gripping the bridge of her nose. Her eyes suddenly opened. "Shit, I forgot to feed them! I blame that on you."

"Dammit, Ally. I make one mistake. At least I _feed_ them," he yelled and immediately regretted it. For Gods sake, she was the one who took care of them while he was at the studio. He had no right to say that to her.

Her eyes glimmered with tears. "Fine," she growled, "you win! If you're that childish!" She lay down, throwing her glasses to the nightstand.

"Ally..." he whispered, picking up the unharmed glasses and kneeling down in front of her face. "I don't want to win," he slipped the glasses on her, "I just want you to forgive me. I'm sorry for what I did, but I can't lose you. Especially to something this dumb."

She wiped away the tears that had covered her face. "Neither do I. I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too. Nothing can stop me from loving you." His lips met hers and the feeling of love washed over him.

He quickly changed in slipped into bed next to her. "I should probably apoligize to Kylar, too."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"I pissed you off. He's definitely a Mommy's boy," he laughed.

"How cute. Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," he whispered back, "sweet dreams."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading(:**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

"What made you so sure you wanted children? That you wanted me?"

Ally looked at Kylar. She was surprised he'd asked it. It didn't always seem to her that he was a boy who acted as though he cared about his family. "Well, we were younger when we had you. Twenty one years old, to be exact."

"When did you get married?" Kylar interrupted.

"When we were twenty. You weren't exactly... planned."

"Oh. I want to know everything about when I was a baby, and when you were pregnant with me."

"Okay," Ally started, getting back on track of her story, "Dad was at the studio and I had been a little sick. After a few days of vomiting, I thought that there was a possibility I was pregnant. So that day, I went to a convenience store and purchased a few pregnant tests. They were all positive, and I was extremely excited."

"When did you tell Dad?" Kylar asked.

"I got home and waited for him to get home. Once he came in the door, I ran downstairs and told him. He was really happy and excited. Maybe more than me."

"I'm not surprised. It was me that you were holding inside of you," Kylar smirked.

Ally rolled her eyes. "I have to say, it was truly amazing being able to hold a child inside me for nine months. Anyways, soon, everyone knew I was expecting a baby. One thing I'll never forgot the moment I heard you cry; I felt a connection with you, one that I'd never experienced before."

"But wasn't it painful?" he asked her.

"Wasn't what painful?"

"Child birth. Isn't that painful?"

She nodded. "Very painful. The only thing that has got me through 3 childbirths was knowing that at the end, I'd have a beautiful baby in my arms. I love you and your siblings equally, but you're my first. I was the most nervous and excited about you."

"Well thank you, mother," he laughed.

"Of course, first born." She started on with her story again. "Dad was scared to hold you. He thought he might drop you or make you cry. But I forced him to hold you. I wasn't going to be the only one waking up at night to feed you, change you and take care of you."

"Seems like babies are a lot of work."

"They are! You have no idea!" Ally explained. "They need attention all the time. That's why you, mister, better not be getting girls pregnant at your age."

Kylar groaned. "I get it, Mom. I won't have kids until I'm older. I promise."

"Good." She patted him on the back. "After I had you, family members of both Dad and I were in and out. You were very popular. Grandma Moon would come over daily, sometimes with and sometimes without grandpa Moon. Everyone adored you."

"Did you ever want time alone with Dad and I?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I just wanted to cuddle up on the couch with Dad and hold you in my arms. I remember on stormy nights, which happened quite often, you'd get really scared, so you slept with your Dad and me. We'd have to be careful not to roll on top of you, so we stuck you in between us with pillows around you. We couldn't risk hurting you."

"I haven't changed much. Storms still scare me," he whispered, obviously trying to keep it a secret between him and her.

She laughed. "Like I already don't know that. You sleep on the couch when storms roll in. Don't worry, your Dad doesn't like storms, either."

"But he has someone with him, someone to cuddle up to," Kylar replied.

"I know, I know." Ally fake-pouted. "I feel like Dad and I were very cautious with you. Everywhere we went with you, we'd keep a close eye. Because it was our first time experiencing parenting, we made sure nothing bad could happen to you or us. It's funny, with Rylynn, we were more experienced and we didn't feel as scared."

"Oh, I remember the day you started walking. You were sitting down with Dad and I and you wanted to play with something, at the time we didn't know what. We thought maybe you were hungry or needed a diaper change, neither were the case. So, you got up and walked to grab whatever toy you wanted. After that, you rarely crawled again."

"Why is it so hard for babies to grasp the concept of walking?" Kylar asked, listening closely to his mom's words.

"Well, first, their spines and necks don't support the weight of their heads, and second, the don't have the mind capacity to balance the weight and muscle. It's just not easy to grasp, but after seeing other people doing it so often, their minds understand it."

"Oh, makes sense. Maybe I should pay more attention at school," he confessed.

"You should. It can get you in a great place in life. Now, let's talk about what you were like when you were growing up, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"When you were six, your father demanded he teach you how to play at least the guitar. Now you were a really fast learner, which was good, and you seemed to enjoy it, so I was okay with it. But we got into a fight about it because I thought he wasn't spending enough time with me, so we agreed that we would let you spend time on it every other day for an hour and a half. And look at you now; you're almost as good as your dad."

"I'm glad Dad made me learn how to play. It helps me get a lot off my mind," Kylar said. He moved, once again, putting his hands behind his head and he watched and listened to his Mom.

"You should be grateful to have him as your father. He always believed in you, he always has saw potential in you- all of you! Even me." She smiled.

"True. Wonder what would have happened if I had a different dad."

"None of us would be as happy, I bet. Speaking of life without Austin, I have another story; it's from when you were eight years old. Dad was touring America before going on a break for a little bit. He was gone for months, and the two of us couldn't handle it."

"I remember that. We'd sit by each other all day, barely talk at dinner then lay down in your bed and cry until we fell asleep," Kylar recalled the horrible memory.

"Yes, I felt awful that my only son was crying and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Kylar patted his mothers back. "Speaking of me being your only son, why'd you wait so long to have another child? Nine years, huh?"

"Yep, you were nine years old when Ry was born. And why we waited so long is something I regretted, although I'm very happy with our family, now. Dad had wanted another baby when you were seven years old I believe and I wasn't feeling it. With everything that was going on, I wasn't sure another baby fit in the picture. But about a year later when he got back from tour, everything changed. I knew that a baby was exactly what I wanted. When I found out I was pregnant again, everyone was just as ecstatic as when I was pregnant with you."

"I wanted a brother. When you sat Dad and I down and you guys told me it was a girl, I tried to make a magical 'boy' potion for you to drink so I'd get a brother." Him and Ally laughed.

"You were a silly little boy. When Rylynn was being born, you were mad and I remember Dad telling me that you through a fit at everything he said. But when you saw your baby sister, you were stunned by how small and sweet she was."

"And than, three years later, you had a brother on the way. When he was born, you and Rylynn wanted to pick him and and tell him everything about each other. You guys are growing up so fast..."

Ally's eyes were covered in a thin layer of tears.

"Mom," Kylar whispered, "I'll always be your little boy." He hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Ky."

"I love you, too, Mom."

"You're right." She looked into her son's eyes and saw herself, and up at his hair and saw Austin. "You'll always be my little boy."

* * *

**A/N: I felt like having a little mom-son chapter, so there you go!**

**Review, please! **

**I'll have chapter 2 of Perfect Family up tonight, too! Read that if you haven't(:**

**Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

Ally was woke up to mass bouncing on her bed. Obviously it wasn't Austin; he usually woke up after her and if he was to wake up before Ally, he'd be quiet and make little movement so she'd stay asleep.

Unless Austin was disobeying his rules, it was one of her kids. And she was guessing it was her little boy.

Ally sat up and saw Devin jumping on the bed. "Mommy, you're up!"

"I am. Goodmorning, baby." He pounced on Ally.

"Devin, honey, you've gotta be careful while Mommy has a baby inside of her, okay?" She pulled him softly into her lap and cuddled him.

"Sorry Mommy!" He shimmied out from her arms. "Sorry brother or sister!" He continued to jump, this time closer to Austin so he wouldn't hurt his mother or the baby.

"C'mon, Dev, you're gonna wake up Daddy." Ally tried to pull him back into her lap but he didn't allow her to.

"He already did." Austin sat up and grinned at the two. "Morning."

"Morning." Ally replied as he sat up. Devin lay in her lap, and Ally wrapped her arms around him.

Austin kissed Ally and than asked Devin if he wanted to go wake up his brother and sister. At the invitation to do so, Devin sprinted from the room.

"Why'd you make him leave?" Ally asked, standing up toe stretch her body.

"I wanted time alone with you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her body. "I love you."

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

Kylar, Rylynn and Devin pushed their way into their parent's bedroom, forcing Ally to clumsily push Austin away. "Oops." Ally apologized and helped Austin up.

"Do you need something?" He asked the kids standing at the door.

"This is awkward..." Kylar replied, grabbing ahold of his younger siblings hands. "We're gonna go now."

"Maybe you're right." Ally looked up at Austin and held onto his hands. "We do need some alone time."

* * *

"Dad? Can I have a girl over later?" He asked nervously.

He laughed. "Of course. But you guys can't let Rylynn and Devin out of your sight, deal?"

"Deal. Oh, and Dad?" He turned around, facing Austin.

"Yeah? What do you need?" Austin asked.

"Please don't tell Mom. She'll get all excited and the 'I love love' line will come out, and she'll begin planning our wedding and writing down baby names." Kylar rambled on.

Austin laughed and put his hand on Kylar's shoulder. "I know she's like that, but it's because she loves you. And your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime." Austin replied.

"Are you ready to go?" Ally asked as she walked into the living room. She was clothed in a long, black dress and sandals. It was casual, but she didn't want to go overboard while she was pregnant.

"Yeah, let's head out. Bye kids, we'll be back around 11 or 12." Austin said, wrapping his arm around my back.

"Bye. I love you all!" Ally exclaimed, blowing them kisses.

"So, where are we going?" Ally asked, holding tightly onto Austin's hand. "We haven't been out together in a while."

"Not saying, and that's very true." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

She leaned her head back and groaned. "You haven't changed much, have you?"

"Nope. Is that a bad thing?"

Ally laughed. "No. Not at all. I love you just the way you are."

"Good. And you haven't changed much, either. Still all cute and lovey." Austin stared into her eyes as he parked. She had no idea where they were, due to the darkness. He looked into her eyes. "Ready?"

Ally nodded and hopped out of the car. "Where are we?"

"Just take my hand and I'll lead you to where we're going." Although hesitantly, she grabbed his hand and he lead her down to a spot on the beach. Although just a spot on the beach, it had all the meaning in the world to her.

She gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh, Austin..." Ally was lost for words so instead, she hugged him. He'd brought her back to the place he proposed to her 15 years ago.

"I love you so much." Ally whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too Ally." He stroked her cheeks and kissed her.

Austin pulled Ally over to the sand edge of the beach. They sat together and talked and kissed and cuddled. "Just like old times, huh?"

Ally nodded and rubbed up and down Austin's arm. "I would have thought that it was 17 years earlier if I wasn't pregnant right now." Ally looked down at her big belly and placed a hand on it. "I love the feeling of being pregnant."

"What about when you have the baby?" Austin asked, looking down at her stomach.

"I'll be even happier." Ally smiled and leaned on his arm. "I'll always be happy, though. As long as you're with me."

* * *

Kylar sat on the couch with Kate. "Your brother and sister are so cute!" Kate exclaimed.

"Thanks. Do you have any siblings?" He asked.

"Nope. I wish, though. And your mom's pregnant, right?"

Kylar nodded. "Siblings can be nice, but they can also be crazy at times, ya know?"

"I totally understand." She grinned that beautiful grin. "Just call me whenever and I'd be happy to have your siblings."

The two laughed. "Whenever you'd like them, take them."

His phone buzzed, so he pulled it from his pocket, and opened it. "It's from my mom. "He told her, which made her feel relieved.

There was a text that read 'Your father and I love you. See you soon(:' and there was a picture of his dad kissing his mom on the cheek.

"Sometimes my parents can be so embarrassing." Kylar groaned, exiting out of the picture.

"Why?" Kate asked, staring at him with wide, blue eyes.

"This." He tossed his phone to her and she opened up the picture.

"Aw!" Kate smiled at the picture of the couple. "That's adorable! How long have they been together?"

"15 years, I believe." Kylar replied, smiling.

"It's adorable seeing couples who have been together for so long still so in love." She smiled. "You're lucky, ya know?"

"How am I lucky?" He was confused.

"Your parents are still together. So many people these days don't last in long, strong, loving relationships. My parents were never even married. They broke up when I was three, and my dad moved away afterwards."

"I'm sorry, Kate. I guess I never realized how lucky I was to have a happy family."

She smiled and took hold of Kylar's hand. "It's not you fault." Then she kissed his hand. "Not at all."

And then, he blushed. How did she have the ability to make him blush? He should be making her blush; he was a Moon for godsake. He remembered when Dad had told him about the few times that Mom had made him blush and afterwards he knew that she was the one.

The back door creaked open, and Kylar could hear the laughter of his parents. "Dammit... I didn't know they'd be home this soon. Sorry."

Kate smiled. "Don't be sorry. I'd love to meet them."

"Hey, Ky." Ally said, walking into the room. Confusingly, she looked at Kate, than to Kylar, than to Austin. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

Kate giggled and scrambled off the couch. "Hi Mrs. Moon. I'm Kate, a friend of Kylar's."

Ally was still confused. "Kylar? You didn't tell me you were inviting anyone over."

Austin grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. "I told him he could invite her over."

"Oh." She turned back towards Kate. "Sorry." Austin noticed that cute blush she'd always gotten. "Well, hello Kate. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled. "You too." Then, she turned to Austin. "And hello to you too, Mr. Moon." She shook his hand.

"Okay. Are Devin and Rylynn asleep?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I put them to sleep a little over an hour ago." He replied.

"I'm very proud." Austin wrapped his arm around Ally. "Your father and I are gonna get to bed. Good night."

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Ally lay in bed with Austin. She was woken up, and she could feel it. Her baby was coming.

"Austin!" Ally shook Austin and held her belly. "Austin! The baby's coming!"

His eyes burst open and he jumped out of bed. They had been through this same thing three years ago, except of course, it was during the day.

"Should I go get the kids?" Austin asked, pulling on jeans and sneakers.

Ally nodded. "Grab 'em and meet me in the car." Ally began to stand up and slipped on her flats.

"Can you make it?" He asked, walking towards her. He kissed her on the lips and afterwards, she nodded.

She walked outside and he ran up the stairs to grab Kylar, Rylynn and Devin. They were all very tired and confused, but he shoved them in the car.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Rylynn asked as Austin sped to the hospital. It was now, 2 am.

Ally groaned and then turned towards her daughter. "I'm just fine, darling. Just a little in pain because of your baby brother or sister." Although Austin and Ally had known the gender, they didn't tell the kids. They figured it'd be a surprise for them.

"Here we go, fourth born." Ally whispered before being helped inside.

* * *

"Hey, you guys," Austin whispered, walking out of the delivery room. "You want to come meet someone?"

Kylar, Rylynn and Devin followed Austin into the room Ally was in. She held a small baby with a pink wrap around her body.

"We have a baby sister!" Rylynn quietly exclaimed, walking next to her mom's bed. "Oh, Mommy, she's so cute. What's her name?"

"Sophie Jane." Ally smiled down at Rylynn. "I bet she'll look a lot like you when she gets older. She's got beautiful brown hair just like yours."

Kylar held Devin in his arm, and walked over to where their mother was laying. "Look, Dev, that's our baby sister. Isn't she cute?"

Devin nodded and reached for his Mom. "Mommy, hold me."

Ally looked over at Austin. "Austin, babe, can you take Sophie?"

Austin nodded and took the small baby in his arms.

"Okay, come here Devin." Ally kissed Devin on his cheek. "Are you excited to be a big brother?"

Devin nodded. "Just like Kylar."

"Yeah baby, just like Kylar." Ally smiled over at Kylar.

"Okay, you guys wanna let Mom get some rest?" Austin handed Sophie back over to Ally, and kissed her cheek.

"You'll be back in a few days to pick me up?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, of course. I love you, see you tomorrow." He kissed her, and followed the kids out of the hospital.

* * *

Sophie was 6 months old, now and you could already tell the similarities between her and Rylynn.

Ally sat on the couch with Sophie and Devin. "Baby, can you grab her bottle off the table?"

Devin grabbed the bottle and handed it to his mother.

"Thank you." She brought the bottle down to Sophie's lips, and she began to drink it.

"Mommy? Can you play with me?" Devin asked.

"Oh, Devin, I can't right now. I've got to take care of Sophie."

Devin pouted. "You haven't been able to play with me all day."

"I'm sorry. Babies are a lot of work."

He slumped his shoulders and ran up to his room. "Oh, God." She lay Sophie down in her swing and heard Devin begin to cry. "Poor baby."

"Is that Devin?" Austin asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, come upstairs with me." Ally grabbed his hand and pulled him into Devin's room.

"Devin, what's wrong?" Austin asked, kneeling in front of him. Ally strolled over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Mommy's too busy with Sophie..." Devin whispered, wiping tears from his eyes. "Mommy doesn't love me."

Ally kissed his face. "Oh, honey, I love you so much! So, so much!" She wiped tears from his face.

"Dev, babies are a lot of work, and sometimes Mommy and I will have to pay more attention to her , but that doesn't mean we love you any less!" Austin exclaimed, ruffling his hair.

Devin smiled. "So you don't love Sophie more than me?"

"Of course not, buddy! Mommy and I love you with all of our hearts!" Austin said, smiling back at the little boy.

Ally kissed his cheek. "Baby, I'm sorry. How about tomorrow I'll take you out somewhere, okay? Kylar can watch Sophie."

"Okay! I love you both!" He pulled Austin and Ally into a hug.

Austin and Ally got up. "Are you coming?" Ally asked Devin.

He shook his head. "I'm gonna stay in here."

"Okay, bud."

Austin wrapped his arm around Ally as they walked down the stairs. "You're good," Ally whispered.

"As are you, my lady." They both laughed.

"I really hope Devin's okay. He's so used to being the youngest." Ally said.

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Austin replied, turning to her. "He'll love being an older brother."

"I sure hope so."


End file.
